1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tetracalcium phosphate (TTCP) for producing fast-setting, bioresorbable calcium phosphate cements (CPC), and in particular, to a tetracalcium phosphate having whiskers or fine crystals on the surface thereof for producing fast-setting, bioresorbable CPC having a high initial strength.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,379,453B1 which is commonly assigned with the present invention discloses a process for producing a fast-setting, bioresorbable calcium phosphate cement comprising the following steps: obtaining a powder mixture from at least one calcium phosphate selected from the group consisting of Ca4(PO4)2O, Ca(HPO4)2H2O, CaHPO4, Ca8H2(PO4)6.5H2O, α-Ca3(PO4)2, β-Ca3(PO4)2, Ca2P2O7, Ca2H2P2O8, wherein the molar ratio of Ca to P in the mixture is roughly between 1 and 2; mixing the powder mixture in a phosphate-containing solution to obtain a powder/solution mixture having a concentration of less than 4 g powder mixture per ml solution; immediately heating the powder/solution mixture to a temperature of roughly 50° C.–350° C. to obtain a powder containing uniformly distributed submicron-sized apatite crystals; and mixing the apatite crystal-containing powder in a phosphate ion-containing solution to obtain a fast-setting, bioresorbable calcium phosphate cement.